The present invention relates to a high molecular absorbent sheet manufacturing process to produce a roll of high molecular absorbent sheet from a mixture containing a high molecular compound and a paper pulp. The invention also relates to an equipment for employing the high molecular absorbent sheet manufacturing process.
Various absorbent sheet materials are known and widely used for different purposes. The equipment for making an ordinary absorbent sheet material according to the prior art manufacturing methods are commonly expensive and difficult to operate.